Burning Love
by HyperPinkDinoThunder
Summary: Feelings between Conner and Kira are growing......
1. Detention

A/N: I do not own any of the PRDT chars.  
  
"Hey Kira! Wait up!", Conner yelled to Kira. It was Monday, and Conner noticed Kira in the front of the school. He ran to her, and despite his great soccer playing he was out of breath, due to the fact he was getting over a bad chest cold.   
  
"Hey,-how-are-you," he said between breaths. Kira looked at him and stifled a giggle.  
  
"I'm better off than you," she said. She suddenly bursted out laughing. "I'm fine, but if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late for Dr. O's class, and I really don't need the detention." She then ran into the school, leaving Conner there out of breath.  
  
"Great," he coughed. "Just great...."  
  
The bell rang as Conner arrived right outside the door of Dr. Tommy Oliver's class room, and it stopped as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Conner, I would like you to meet me after school," Tommy said turning from the board. When he saw Conner, he was just about to his seat, next to Kira.  
  
"Aww... you were so close," she joked to him. Conner just huffed and puffed as he had run up to the school before he recovered from running to catch up to Kira.  
  
"Ha-Ha-Ha, not-funny-Kira," he said again between breaths.   
  
"Conner, can you please quiet down?", Tommy asked.  
  
Conner's face turned bright red, matching his lightning red shirt. "Sure Dr. Oliver....," he said, his voice trailing off. He looked at Kira, and when she started to look up from her notes, he shifted his glance to the window and the soccer field. Then he had a thought.  
  
"OH GREAT! I won't be able to go to soccer practice, even if I get out in time because some type of monster will attack the city!," he thought angerly.  
  
"Conner!", Tommy called to Conner, who had been day-dreaming half the class.  
  
"Huh? What?", he said snapping out of his confusion. He then noticed that the class was empty.  
  
"I would suggest getting the homework assignment from Ethan or Kira, or another classmate, seeing you were day-dreaming half the class, which you can stay longer after school today," Tommy said erasing the board, as a new group of students walked in.  
  
Later that day Conner slouched into Tommy's class room, to find he was the only one serving his detention.  
  
"Take a seat Conner," Tommy said. Conner made his way to the back of the room but Tommy stopped him. "No, I'd like it better if you sat up front."  
  
Conner turned around and sat in a seat right up front. "I'm gonna guess I'm gonna get a lecture huh?", he asked droping his backback on the floor.   
  
Tommy walked from behind his desk and pulled a chair over and sat down. "Yes I am," he said. "Why were you late for class today?"  
  
"I ran to catch up to Kira this morning," Conner began. Tommy nodded understandingly. "and I was pretty out of breath because of a cold I had, so I had to take a minute to catch my breath then I ran up to the school, and then I was even more out of breath," he finished.  
  
"Well no matter what, you still had detention for being late, and for talking in class," Tommy said. As he went to return to erasing the board from his last class, his 'morpher' went off and Kira's voice emerged from it.  
  
"Hey guys, we've got- AH!- trouble, downtown!", he voice called. Conner jumped out of his seat.   
  
"Think it's safe to morph here?", he asked.  
  
"No, lets get to the back of the school," Tommy said. The two rushed outside. When they got outside, then noticed the only other person outside was Ethan who rushed to them.  
  
"You got Kira's message right?", he asked. Conner and Tommy nodded.  
  
"Ready?", Conner asked. He placed his and on his morpher and Ethan and Tommy followed the lead.  
  
"DinoThunder Power Up! HA!", they said together. Suddenly they were at Kira's side downtown.  
  
The unmorphed Kira landed on the ground next to the other rangers. Tommy and Conner helped her to her feet.  
  
"I swear, can't go any where without these damn tyrannodrones attacking!", she yelled. "DinoThunder Power Up! HA!" She stood there and kicked a few trannodrones. "Come on guys!"  
  
In a flash of light Zeltrax and Elsa appeared.  
  
"Oh great, the goon patrol appears!", Tommy said a hint of scarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Such a sence of humor, too bad, we don't like it!", Zeltrax commented rushing in an attack at Tommy.  
  
"Brachio Staff!", Tommy said pulling the staff out and there was the sound of crashing metal.  
  
"We can take out the tyrannodrones and Elsa while Dr. O handles Zeltrax," Conner said.  
  
Kira and Ethan went after the tyrannodrones and Conner pulled out his sword and the sound of crashing metal filled the air louder because at the same time Elsa and Conner attacked, Tommy and Zeltrax also did.  
  
Kira and Ethan took care of the tyrannodrones and as they were defeated Zeltrax and Elsa retreated.  
  
"Why did they just attack, and without a monster," Kira asked. There were at Cyberspace. They kept their voices down in order not to be heard. Kira's hand was in a bandage from when she fell unmorphed.   
  
"Yeah that's just too weird," Ethan commented. Conner was day-dreaming again.  
  
"Conner??? Earth to Conner!", Kira said basically screaming in his ear.  
  
"WOAH!", he yelped. "I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind for some reason. Hey Kira how is your hand?"  
  
Kira smiled and held it up. "Ah, it's ok, it stings but some pain meds should take care of that, but I have to hold on the music for a while," she sighed.  
  
"You'll be fine, I've seen worse injures," Tommy said. Kira smiled. "But that was very weird, but that'll mean that Mesogog will give us a monster to fight some time soon."  
  
Conner, Kira, and Ethan nodded in agreement. A song started to play in the background, Hayley placed a CD in. Kira immeditly knew what song it was.  
  
"I like this song, 'My Immortal' by Evanescence," she said. "'I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave...'", she sung along with the song. She noticed that Tommy, Ethan, Conner, Hayley, and Trent were watching her sing. She blushed.   
  
"You can keep singing," Conner said. This made Kira blush even more.  
  
"He is being so nice to me lately, I wonder why," Kira thought. She took Conner's advice and picked up near the end of the song. "'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your had through all of these years, But you still have, all of me......'"  
  
Every one in earshot of Kira claped. Her face turned bright red and she stood up smiling. Conner started to whistle. "I think he likes me," Kira thought as she continuted to smile.  
  
On Mesogog's island fortress he was able to see the rangers having a good time.   
  
"Have a good time while you can rangers, it will not last long," he said. 


	2. A Shocking Exprenence

"How long are we gonna stand here waiting?", Ethan asked. It was Friday and Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley were going to catch a movie. Conner and Ethan were standing outside Kira's door ringing the doorbell again.  
  
"I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!", Kira's voice screamed out a window. Conner shook his head.  
  
"Aw.... come on! I'm given the ride, who knows what Dr. O would do if I'm late picking him up....," he sighed. In Kira's room a buch of outfits were layed out on the bed.  
  
"Damn..... What am I gonna wear?", she thought aloud. "If I wanna find out if Conner likes me I have to pick something good..... AH HA!" She pulled out the outfit she wore the first day she was a ranger, it was one of her favorite outfits and she quickly changed.  
  
"KIRA HURRY.....," Conner yelled. Kira appeared at the door. ".....up...," he then said lowering his voice. "You look nice," he commented. Kira blushed.  
  
"Um... thanks," she said.  
  
Ethan sighed and walked to Conner's car. "Can we hold off on the flirting????? We still have to pick up Dr. O and Hayley!", he called climbing into the car.  
  
"EW! We're not flirting Ethan!", Kira snapped. "Well..... maybe we are....," she then thought.  
  
"Excatly!", Conner responded. "No, we are flirting, and Kira really does look nice, I never really noticed how pretty she is," he thought. They walked to the car. "Don't," he said to Kira who was going to climb in the back.  
  
"Why?", Kira said with a confused look. Conner simpily shook his head.  
  
"I don't want your outfit to get ruined," he responed. Kira rolled her eyes and took the passenger side seat next to Conner.  
  
They appeared outside Tommy's house to find him and Hayley outside. Ethan moved over to the side furthest to the door Tommy and Hayley were closest too.  
  
"Couldn't they just drive there?", he asked.  
  
"Hey, come on, can't we just treat him like a friend after school, I mean come on he does fight the forces of evil with us!", Conner said as Tommy and Hayley got into the car.  
  
"Hey guys," Tommy said.  
  
"What he said," Hayley said.  
  
Conner, Ethan, and Kira murrmered their hellos and Conner started to drive. About half way to the theater Kira just remembered something.  
  
"What movie are we gonna go see?", she asked.  
  
"We can decide when we get there, we I went to check the times on my computer it wasn't working," Conner said stopping for a red light.  
  
"Yeah, something was wrong with mine to, which is bad because I couldn't fix it," Ethan said.  
  
"Same here," Hayley commented.  
  
"Do you think this is one of Mesogog's plans? Wipe out all technology?", Kira asked twisting her head to get a clear view of Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley.  
  
"It could be, or, something's just up with internet providers," Tommy responed.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and turned back around. "It could, but I really think it's with Mesogog, that's why he had the tyrannodrones and the goon patrol attack on Monday without a monster," she commented.  
  
"Kira could be right," Conner said as he started driving again.   
  
"What is going on with you man, you've been siding with Kira ALL WEEK!", Ethan said. Conner looked in the rear-view mirror and Tommy and Hayley nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's right he has, but then again I have been siding with him at times this week, maybe it's because I like him... NO! That can't be it, can it?", Kira thought looking out the window.  
  
Conner seemed to notice and he though,"I wonder what's she's thinking about. Maybe it's me! NO! She doesn't like me, I'm such a jerk to her...."  
  
They arrived at the movie theater and they walked inside. Conner looked at the movies that was playing at the time.  
  
"Dude! That new Scooby-Doo movie is playing!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Your not serious are you Conner?", Tommy asked.  
  
"I'm dead serious Dr. O, I love Scooby-Doo," Conner said.  
  
Kira just looked at Conner with a 'you are such a airhead' look. "Ok, maybe he does like me, oh ok, maybe he doesn't the kid likes Scooby-Doo," she thought. She smiled at her own thought. "I'll see anything," she said aloud.  
  
"Even Scooby-Doo???", Hayley questioned.  
  
"Call me crazy, but yeah, something to get our minds off a certin person, I mean thing," Kira responded.  
  
"Ok," Ethan said. "Crazy, any other movies you want to see?"  
  
Kira gave Ethan a dirty look. "HaHaHa, not funny, but there is nothing else playing soon other than Scooby-Doo," she said.  
  
Each of the group exchanged looks and agreed on Scooby-Doo. When they walked into the theater there was about 10 minutes untill the movie started so they picked seats in the back, the room was pretty empty, in fact there was no one else there.  
  
"How much do you wanna bet no one else shows?", Ethan asked.  
  
"I'd bet five bucks," Tommy laughed.  
  
"I'll go with five too," Hayley said.  
  
Conner and Kira sat next to each other in the back ignoring the conversation that Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley were having.  
  
"You know they are going to be laughing at us for, oh I don't know, forever," she said. When she looked to Conner he was staring off into space, thinking. "Hey Conner, are you in that empty head," she said laughing.  
  
Conner snapped out of it. "Yeah, doing something most don't think I do, thinking," he said.  
  
"Wow, did I hear you say you were thinking?", Kira said, but noticed Conner had a hurt look. "Hey, I'm sorry, do I hurt your feelings when I say stuff like that?"  
  
"Yeah it does, but go ahead that's what I'm there for, to be made fun of because I'm such an airhead....," he said his voice trailing off.  
  
Conner and Kira broke their conversation to see that Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley were up front laughing.  
  
"I never knew Dr. O could act like such a teenager, and Hayley too," Conner said as a smile appeared across his hurt face.  
  
"Hey Conner wanna ditch them? Just for some laughs?", Kira asked a sly grin appeared on her face.  
  
Conner looked as the movie started and the three stopped laughing. "I'm in," he said.  
  
They emerged from the dark theater to the light of outside as they got in Conner's car.  
  
"What if they find out we're gone?", Conner asked.  
  
"Ah, they have the built-in communicators! They can contact us," Kira said.  
  
"Wow, I never saw this side of you before Kira," Conner said.  
  
"Well everyone has different sides to them," Kira laughed.  
  
Conner and Kira ended up hanging at Cyberspace when there was a flash of green light a buch of tyrannodrones appeared.  
  
"Conner?", Kira said standing up.  
  
"What is it- WOAH!", Conner said.   
  
They ran outside and and raced to lead the tyrannodrones to the forest, so they wouldn't be seen fighting.  
  
"We're gonna need help!", Conner said doging an attack with his super speed.  
  
"We'll the others are in the theater," Kira responded kocking out a tyrannodrone.  
  
"Do you really care?", Conner replied. Kira shook her head. Conner raised his left arm up and said,"Hey guys we need your help, in the forest!"  
  
In the theater the room remaind empty except for Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley. Suddenly a beep is heard and Ethan looked to were Kira and Conner where.  
  
"Hey they ditched us," Ethan said.  
  
"Well they need us now," Tommy said.  
  
"DinoThuder Power Up! HA!", both Tommy and Ethan called and they morphed.  
  
"Ready Kira?", Conner asked. Kira nodded.  
  
"Just let me.... you know, hold your ears," she said.  
  
Conner looked at her confused then realized that she was gonna use the Ptera Scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", Kira screeched knocking over the tyrannodrones giving them enough time to morph.  
  
"DinoThunder! Power Up! HA!", they cried and the 'ranger' forms of Kira and Conner stood there ready to fight when Tommy and Ethan appeared.  
  
"We're gonna talk about the little stunt you guys pulled at the theater later," Tommy said.   
  
"No offence Dr. O, but you are NOT my father," Conner said pulling out his Thundermax Saber ((is that the name, I read it some where, and I have NO clue what to call it, just correct me if I'm wrong)) and slashed tyrannodrones.  
  
Ethan and Kira followed Conner's lead and Tommy reached for the Brachio Staff.  
  
"Brachio Staff!", he said attacking tyrannodrones when Zeltrax.  
  
"Black Ranger!", he said rushing at Tommy.  
  
Tommy kicked Zeltrax sending him flying and the sound of clashing metal filled the air once more as Zeltrax and Tommy were locked in another feirce sword fight. The other rangers consintrated on the tyrannodrones when Elsa appeared, she knocked Kira to the ground.  
  
"Kira!", Conner called rushing to her side helping her up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Conner, you can take care of her ok? Me and Ethan will take care of these goons," she said.  
  
Conner nodded and he and Elsa started another sword fight.  
  
"Ah, not so fast Yellow and Blue Rangers, I have a little supprsise for you two," Mesogog said sending a monster after them.  
  
The monster appeared, it was large, and it looked like a cross between a microwave and a gorilla.  
  
"Hello rangers! I am Electron! And I'm here to electrify your world!", the monster said, the voice was like a low grunting.  
  
"Oh great! Conner, Dr. O! We need some help here!", Ethan said dodging a punch from Electron.  
  
"Do we look busy?", both voices said.  
  
"Yeah, well.... Ptera Grips ((wow, forgot that name too......))," Kira said pulling out her weapon and slashing Electron, only to be shocked.  
  
"OW!", she cried. She fell to the ground and she de-morphed.  
  
"Later Red Ranger," Elsa said teleporting away. Zeltrax did the same. The other rangers de-morphed and ran to Kira's side.   
  
"Kira," Tommy said. "Are you ok??"  
  
Kira got up, she felt all dizzy. "Yeah I think so, I just need a glass of water and time to sit down and I should be fine," she said.  
  
Conner had this worried look in his eye that no one really noticed. "Oh my... she almost got hurt, I should have ditched Elsa to help them, I'm gonna be more carefull when it comes to my friends," he said when no one was in earshot.  
  
"Yes Red Ranger, think like that, and it may do worse then what has already happend," Mesogog's cool voice said as Elsa, Zeltrax, and Electron reappeared.  
  
"I can't wait to take out the rangers My Lord," Electron said.  
  
"Just wait untill their guards are down a bit," Mesogog said. 


	3. Scerets Revealed

They took Kira to Tommy's 'lab' and they checked her over. Kira moaned as Conner started to look at her right arm.  
  
"OW!", she yelped.  
  
"Wow, your arm is all burned.....," Conner said gingerly putting Kira's arm down.  
  
"Well I wouldn't doubt it being burned, you got shocked," Ethan said.  
  
Kira winced as Ethan picked up her arm. She gave him a look and he placed her arm down, she went to get up, but tripped.  
  
"Wow, that shock took a lot out of me, it's kinda like getting over a bad cold," she said then looked at Conner and smiled. "He looked hurt when I got shocked, maybe he felt guilty for not helping me," she thought.  
  
"Well you defentaly can't fight like this, so we're a ranger short," Conner said. He looked to Kira. "She is so pretty, and I let her get hurt, but I can't let them know I like her, or I feel guilty for all of this," he thought.  
  
"Hey Conner, think you can drive me home?", Kira asked.  
  
Conner looked at her in surprise. "Um.. sure. Do you want to leave now?", he asked. Kira nodded and Conner helped her up and they walked over to his car and he helped her in.  
  
"Conner..," Kira asked.  
  
"What?", Conner responded.  
  
"Do you mind sticking around my house for a bit? I mean my parents aren't gonna be home untill next weekend, and I'm gonna need a little help doing things....," she said, her voice trailed off.  
  
Conner looked in amazement at Kira. "Sure, it's no trouble for me," he responded with a smile.  
  
"He is really sweet, maybe I do like him," Kira thought.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe she wants me to help her," Conner thought.  
  
When they got to Kira's house Kira tried to get out of the car but slipped on the curb and went flying, but Conner rushed over with his super speed and caught her.  
  
"You ok?", he asked. "Was that from Electron's attack?"  
  
"No, that was from the curb," she laughed.  
  
Conner laughed and helped Kira inside. Kira hobbled over to her couch and grabed the remote and turned on the TV and Conner sat down next to her.  
  
"Now, are you sure you want me hanging around????", Conner asked again.  
  
"I'm sure, it's not like I hate you are anything, your a cool friend," Kira replied with a smirk.  
  
Conner simply smiled at started to day-dream once again watching Kira watch TV. A noise from the start of a music video on the TV startled Conner a bit, he had fallen asleep and he went to get up, but noticed Kira sleeping on him, her head resting on his shoulder. He sighed and looked outside, it was a bit dark outside, and Conner noticed the clock on the VCR read 6:00. He thought for a moment and remembered no one was gonna be home at his house for the weekend, like Kira's parents. He sighed.  
  
"She is so beautiful.... I just wish I could tell her," he whispered to himself. "I really-", he was cut off as Kira started to stir.  
  
"Hm....," she yawned. She noticed that she was resting on Conner's shoulder then looked up at his face. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Conner shook his head. "I don't know, I must have fallen asleep too, how are you feeling?", he asked.  
  
Kira slowly pushed her self to a sitting position, wincing as she did so. "Not really..... I mean a bit better, I could walk now I bet....," she sighed getting up.  
  
Conner sat there watching Kira, just to make sure she didn't get hurt. He sighed as he tried to fight the feelings for Kira in his head.  
  
Kira returned with two bottles of water, and two pills in her hand. She took the two pills and guzzled down the water. She then gave the other bottle to Conner.  
  
"Want me to order some pizza?", she asked.   
  
"Sure," Conner said. He looked outside. "Kira you strong enough to walk outside for a little while?"  
  
Kira looked at Conner, a bit confused. "Yeah, I think so," she replied going to the door, Conner right behind her.  
  
They walked outside. Conner noticed Kira was having a bit of trouble walking so he went over and let her lean on his shoulder. They started to talk, and ended up going around the block and about half way around Kira started to not being able to walk again.  
  
"Ow..... damn.... it hurts sooooooo much," she moaned as they reached the corner, almost to Kira's house.  
  
"You'll be ok, we're almost there," Conner said reassuringly.   
  
They reached Kira's and they got inside and Kira sat on the couch and the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's the pizza guy...," she moaned going to get up.   
  
Conner placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'll get it," he said.  
  
Within a few minutes half the pizza was gone and Kira was resting her head on Conner's shoulders again.  
  
"Ok.... well since we ran out of things to talk about, why don't we swap secrets?", Kira suggested.  
  
Conner nearly choked on his pizza, but kept his calm. "My secrets???", he gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Kira smiled.  
  
"Well.... um..... I have a crush on someone," Conner said.  
  
This sparked Kira's intrests so she sat up and said,"Well I like someone too, so if you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like."  
  
"I like......," he started. Kira looked at him when he stoped.  
  
"Who?", she asked.  
  
"You," Conner said turning bright red as he said it.  
  
The room turned dead quiet except for the sounds of Conner and Kira breathing and the sound of the TV. Kira broke the silence.  
  
"I like you to," she said, her voice quivering.  
  
Once again the room was gripped with silence. The sound of Conner's brace broke the silence this time.  
  
"Yeah?", he said controlling his surprise to Kira's answer.  
  
"We have a problem down town!", Tommy's voice called.  
  
"Ok," Conner said. He got up and Kira grabbed his arm. "What?"  
  
"Be careful, don't get hurt, or I might not see you again," Kira said.  
  
Conner noticed that Kira had tears in her eyes. "I will," he whispered to her bending down and kissing her on the cheek. His morpher then appeared. "DinoThunder Power Up! HA!" 


	4. Worried

Conner suddenly appeared along side Ethan and Tommy. His face still stricken with surprise, but he hid it well to his fellow rangers. In front of them were a mixed group of Triptoids and Tyrannodrones, slowly making there way to the cornered rangers.  
  
"Kira alright?", Tommy asked going into his fighting pose.  
  
"Better then before," Conner said following the lead.  
  
"Think we should morph?", Ethan asked.  
  
Conner was kicked back by a tyrannodrone, and suddenly remembering his promise to Kira his morpher appeared.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that's a safe bet. DinoThunder Power Up!", he said morphing.  
  
"DinoThunder Power Up!", Ethan and Tommy called morphing.  
  
The Triptoids and the Tyrannodrones started their attacks and the rangers started to fight. After about 10 minutes the triptoids and the tyrannodrones were defeated.  
  
"Well I'm happy Zeltrax and Elsa didnt appear....," Conner sighed. He spoke too soon, as and Invisaportal appeared and Zeltrax and Elsa appeared.  
  
"Spoke to soon," Tommy said.   
  
Zeltrax and Elsa didn't seem to be interested in fighting.   
  
"We aren't here to fight, this time," Zeltrax said.   
  
"We are here to deliver a message," Elsa said.  
  
"If you don't hurry up, one of your friends will be killed," Zeltrax said. And as fast as they apppeared, they dissappeared.  
  
The rangers demorphed, and Conner's eyes widened. "They're after Kira!", he thought. His heart jumped into his throat and he sped off with his super speed and appeared at Kira's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Please be there, please be ok..," he said.  
  
The door opened and Kira stood at the door, she had been crying. Conner sighed with relief and walked inside and pulled Kira in to a hug.  
  
"Your ok," she whispered to him burring her head in his chest. She felt so much better that he was there, safe.  
  
"I'm fine, I just thought you would....," he started, but stopped and Kira looked up to see his eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
"Thought I what?", Kira asked.  
  
"Zeltrax and Elsa appeared and said if we didn't hurry that one of our friends would be killed, and I knew they ment you because your injured," Conner sobbed.  
  
Kira looked up at him, she knew he really cared for her, she looked up at him, she was now crying,"Conner, thanks for liking me," she sobbed, burring her head in his chest again.  
  
Conner lifted Kira's head up and looked in to her eyes. Then slowly he bent his head down and kissed her. "Any time," he replied pulling away from the kiss. Suddenly a flash of green appeared out of the window and Kira pulled herself from Conner's embrace.  
  
"Go," she simply said.  
  
Conner nodded and rushed outside to see Electron.  
  
"Well all alone huh ranger? Seems to me your going to end up worse than your little girlfriend," the monster snickered.  
  
"No,your gonna end up worse than my girlfriend," Conner said, pround to annouce Kira as his girlfriend. His morpher appeared. "DinoThunder! Power Up!"  
  
As soon as he morphed, Electron dissappeared. Conner, confused, demorphed and returned to Kira's house. She sat on the couch, sobbing into her hands. Conner slowly moved over too her, sat next to her, and pulled her into another hug. Kira became startled and rested her head on Conner's shoulders.  
  
"Can you stay over this weekend?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, no ones home at my house this weekend," he said smiling to Kira.  
  
She looked up at him, and started to come lost in Conner's eyes. "He really cares for me," she thought. "Like I like him." She drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Sleep tight," Conner whispered in her ear, and he kissed her on the cheek. Then shortly after he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Kira awoke to Conner's soft breathing. Kira smiled and happily sighed((A/N: OOO wat did they do??????)) and pulled herself from under Conner's arms and walked up to the bathroom and took a shower. She came back in jeans and a yellow/black t-shirt, and she sat next to Conner and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Wake up sleepy-head," she said softly.  
  
Conner stirred and he smiled to Kira. He was at a lost for words because of her beauty. He simply sighed and huged her.  
  
"Well how are we gonna tell Dr. O and Ethan?", Conner asked.  
  
"I have no clue, and I don't care how they find out," Kira sighed.  
  
Conner leaned in and kissed Kira. Kira smiled. "I think, I'm going to be happier from now on, now that I have a boyfriend," she thought. She sighed and leaned on Conner's shoulder. 


	5. A New Friend

A/N: Clara is my char, who has a pretty good comebacks, an aditude, she can draw, and sing, and is a blackbelt, moved from Angel Grove, and she pretty good with computers. The song Kira sings was thought up by my sister (and a few lines edited by me), so don't try an steal it, and if you wanna use it, just e-mail me or IM me ok?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Conner, Ethan, and Tommy walked into the cybercafé to watch Kira's gig. Kira noticed them walking in and she rushed over to give Conner a hug and a kiss.   
  
"Hey baby," she smiled to him.  
  
"Hey, hows it going?", Conner asked her.  
  
Both Tommy and Ethan rolled their eyes and left Kira and Conner alone.  
  
"I have to go play, wish me luck?", Kira asked.  
  
Conner leaned in and kissed her and said,"Good luck."  
  
Kira smiled and walked over to the stage and a girl walked in and Conner noticed her and when Tommy and Ethan came over to get Conner noticed her too. She had blonde hair that was almost brown and she was wearing a tight red shirt, with a jean jacket over it, with a short deep red plade skirt, she had amber eyes and she approached the three.  
  
"Excuse me, you two," she started pointing to Conner and Ethan who seemed to be stairing at her chest. "You know if you'd take a picture it would last longer."  
  
Ethan and Conner broke out of their daze. "Who are you?", the both asked.  
  
"Clara O'Connor," she snickered. "Oh, and don't think I'm a little girly-girl because of my outfit, I'm a blackbelt"  
  
"And I'm Dr. Oliver," Tommy said offering a hand to Clara and she shook it.  
  
"Doctor eh?", she asked.  
  
"Yes I'm a doctor of paleintology, and the science teacher at the high school," he commented. "So your a blackbelt?"  
  
"Yup, and I'm real proud of it, martial arts, other then signing and drawing is my real talent and I'm always looking for ways to improve. I just moved here from Angel Grove, and I'm considered the best, well that is to someone else who is like better than me, but he's MUCH older than me," she said. Tommy then looked at her.  
  
"Was this guys name, perhaps, Tommy Oliver?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I some how guessed you were," Clara said. She was about to continue when Kira started her number.  
  
"Don't try to say your sorry,  
  
I've heard enough.  
  
Don't try to call me,  
  
I won't pick up!  
  
Don't try to bribe me,  
  
You can't buy me  
  
Don't try to ask me out,  
  
It ain't working out.  
  
Don't you try,  
  
To tell me a lie  
  
To look me straight in the eye  
  
You know we were together  
  
But now it will never work.  
  
Don't try to tell that you were there for me,  
  
If you don't come to see me,  
  
Then don't knock on my door.  
  
You weren't there before.  
  
Don't try to sell me your story  
  
I've heard enough,  
  
Don't try to call me  
  
I won't pick up.  
  
Don't try to bribe me,  
  
You can't buy me  
  
Don't try to ask me out,  
  
It ain't working out.  
  
Don't try to bribe me,  
  
You can't buy me  
  
Don't try to ask me out,  
  
It ain't working out.  
  
Don't....you...try...."  
  
The entire place broke out into applause and Kira hopped off stage and was again in Conner's embrace.  
  
"That was a very good song," Clara commented.  
  
"Thanks, and you are?", Kira asked.  
  
Clara extended her arm to Kira and said,"Clara O'Connor, just moved here from Angle Grove."  
  
Kira took Clara's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kira Ford," she said.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself," Conner started. "Conner McKnight, super soccer star."  
  
Ethan shook his head. "Name's Ethan James, resident computer expert, but less egotisical," he laughed.  
  
"You know what things we're good at what are you good at?", Kira asked.  
  
"Well I'm an artist, I sing, and I'm pretty good in soccer and computers, but my REAL speciality is martial arts, which I'm a blackbelt," Clara said.  
  
"Wow, your like all of us rolled into one," Conner said.  
  
Clara raised an eyebrow and simply laughed at Conner and she pulled out her laptop.  
  
"Nice laptop," Ethan commented.  
  
Clara looked up and smiled. "Thanks, it's ok," she said her fingers hammering on the keys. Conner sighed.  
  
"Oh great, someone esle totaly obessed with computers....," he said. Kira slammed him on the back.  
  
"Not nice, I doubt she is obessed.... are you?", she said. Clara chuckled.  
  
"Just with my xanga, I'm obessed with trying to find the right layout," she said turning the laptop around so Tommy, Kira, Ethan, and Conner could see it. The background was light blue with black, and it looked like clouds, and the rest was clad with light blue.  
  
"Nice, took long to make?", Ethan asked.  
  
"About 20 minutes to get the colors right," Clara sighed as she resumed typing.  
  
Suddenly Tommy's brace beeped and the four rangers excanged looks, Clara mearly looked up thinking it was someone's watch.  
  
"Hey Clara, think we can meet up later? We have something to do," Kira said. Clara looked up again.  
  
"Hey sure, I'll be around town, most likely here," Clara replied.   
  
The four nodded and left the cafe, they went behind the place and Tommy lifted his brace to his mouth.  
  
"What's up Hayley?", he asked.  
  
"We have trouble, Electron has returned downtown," Hayley's voice emitted from the brace.  
  
"Ok, we're on our way," Tommy said. He then looked to the rangers. "Ready?" The three nodded. "DinoThuder Power Up!"  
  
"DinoThunder Power Up! HA!", the three called and they all rushed downtown.  
  
"Lookie here, rangers are back for a beating!", Electron chuckled.  
  
"Not so fast you overgrow, mutant, microwave!", Conner snapped to the monster.  
  
"Aw, and there you go insulting me!", Electron growled and sent lightning at the four and they were knocked to the ground.  
  
Kira was the first to recover from the attack. "Don't directly attack him with your weapons, it literly sucks away your power!", she warned kicking at Electron.  
  
Suddenly Electron dissappeared. The four came together.  
  
"Power Down," they said demorphing.  
  
"That was way to weird.....," Kira sighed. 


End file.
